New Problems Bring New Changes
by Shorty216
Summary: With Jack falling back into his old habits after he returns from the army Kim focuses on taking care of him, maintaining her job, and watching after Kyle, all while the media starts to watch after her. Sequel to New People Bring New Changes. I don't own Kickin it or any other obvious things mentioned.
1. Returning Home

**This is a sequel to my previous story, New People Bring New Changes, so if you haven't read that one then you most likely won't understand this story until you have read that one.**

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"Come on Kyle." I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming mommy." Kyle said as he walked down the stairs. He was wearing grey skinny sweats with a white t-shirt that reminded me so much of Jack.

"You ready to go?" I asked. Kyle nodded and followed me out to the car. We still live in the Brewer mansion with the exception of Jack who has lived on a military base for the past year but that's over now. He gets to come home today and we couldn't be more excited.

"I get to see my daddy." Kyle sang as we pulled into the airport parking garage. I chuckled.

"Yes you do little man." I laughed. We found a spot to park and made the long walk to the airport. We went through security check and sat outside of Jack's gate. We didn't have to wait too long for the plane to land but it felt like forever before Jack came out of the tunnel.

I was surprised to see that his hair was still as long as it was when he left but I wasn't complaining. I stood there, not knowing how to get his attention. If I didn't have a kid I probably would've run over to him and leaped into his arms.

He walked in a circle until his eyes landed on us. He ran over and lifted me up. I threw my arms around his neck as he spun us around. He set me back down and picked up Kyle.

"I missed you guys so much." He whispered.

"We missed you too daddy." Kyle said. He put Kyle down.

"I'm so sorry that I had to leave you behind little man." Jack whispered. "But I promise I'll be there for every other moment." I looked up with wide eyes.

"What are you saying Jack?" I asked.

"I don't have to go back." Jack said.

"What? Your done?!" I asked with excitement. He nodded.

"Yup." I pulled him into a hug. Kyle quickly joined in, hugging our legs. "Let's go home." Jack said.

"Good idea." I followed Jack out of the airport after he picked up his luggage. I led him to the car and got Kyle buckled up while Jack put his bags in the trunk. I gave Jack the keys and walked over to the passenger side of the car and hopped in. Jack got in the driver's seat and started the car. I reached across the center consul and grabbed Jack's hand. He gave me a quick smile and continued to focus on the road.

"I'm so glad your back. Kyle was really starting to get out of hand while you were gone." I said.

"What do you mean? I find it hard to believe that Kyle would give you a hard time." Jack said.

"I don't think he's was trying to give me a hard time but he was so used to having you around and you know, riding his bike with you that he tried to get me to do that stuff in your place." I said.

"Yeah, he probably just missed doing stuff with his daddy." Jack said. I chuckled.

"Did you miss your daddy Kyle." I asked him.

"Mmhm." Kyle replied.

"So guys, I was hoping that we could stop by the dojo really quick so I can say hi to the gang then I was going to take you guys to the fair." Jack said. I turned in my seat so that I could see what Kyle thought of that. He nodded his head with a smile.

"Sounds great. Do you mind if I invite Mariah and Grace?" I asked.

"Not at all, we should bring everyone along." Jack said. "How is Mariah by the way? I heard she had her first kid." Jack said.

"Yup, she's good." I replied. "She had a boy and named him Daniel." I told him.

"How's Grace?" Jack asked.

"She's good to. She's now in her longest running relationship." I said.

"Really, how long has it been?" Jack asked.

"You remember about a year ago when we went out for lunch with your dad, Donna, Jerry and Grace?" Jack nodded his head. "You remember the guy Grace brought with her, his name was Cainan?" I asked. Again Jack nodded.

"They're still together?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Good for Grace." I laughed.

"I honestly am shocked that they are still together because they have absolutely nothing in common." I said.

"You know what they say," Jack began. "Opposites attract."

"I guess your right." I shrugged. We pulled into the mall parking lot and I let go of Jack's hand.

"So, you graduate tomorrow." Jack said. "How do you feel?" I shrugged.

"How am I supposed to feel." I replied.

"Your supposed to be proud, and feel accomplished." Jack said.

"Well then sure, I feel proud and accomplished." I stated.

"Whatever." I laughed. We got out and I helped Kyle get out of his car seat while Jack ran into the dojo. We followed behind him.

We walked into the building to see everyone gathered in a group hug.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I greeted. They slowly left the hug and turned to face me.

"Hey Kim. How long have you been hiding Jack?" Grace joked.

"We actually just picked him up from the airport." I replied. "He wants all of us to go to the fair today."

"Oh, I already had plans to go with Cainan but I'm sure he wouldn't mind tagging along." Grace said.

"I'm in." Jerry said. "But I'm bringing Kate Donugh"

"That's cool, you in Rudy? Milton? Mariah?" Jack gave them all a look.

"Sure but since everyone is bringing a date Max is coming too." Mariah said.

"I'm in." Milton and Rudy said after a while.

"Great. Well meet you guys there" Jack said. "Right outside he front gate?" Everyone nodded.

The fair was fun but the whole time I was wishing it was just Jack, Kyle and I.

Jack and I had to postpone our wedding when we found out that he had to join the army. We didn't have it planned for any time soon but I wanted him to be included in all the planning so we decided to hold off on it until he got back. Jack complained, stating at he might not make it back we, therefore he might never get married but the thought of not being together would force him to push through the war even more. I don't think he ever went into combat while he was gone but I still worried about him everyday.

While we were at the fair Mariah offered to take Kyle for an hour while Jack and I walked around ,joking around and goofing off. He won me a giant teddy bear by making the most three-point shots. When we got home Kyle ran straight to his room to grab some of his toys that he wanted to show Jack.

"I've missed you so much." Jack said as he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I..missed you...too." I said in between kisses.

"A little birdie told me that you started writing music again." Jack whispered when we pulled away. "Is that true?"

"Well, yes but-" He cut me off.

"Come on...show me a song or two." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction of the stairs.

"I don't know Jack, they're a little personal." I said.

"Too personal to share with your fiancé?" He asked.

"No it's just, they're kinda all about you." I whispered slowly.

"Even better he said, pulling me up the stairs and into the music room.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Please?" He whined, giving me that pointy face that he knows I can't resist.

"Fine but only one." I said. I picked up a guitar and played a few chords.

**JACK'S P.O.V**

I quickly, but discreetly, pulled out my phone as she began playing the guitar. I was quickly amazed by her singing talents.

I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

At that moment I knew what she was trying to say in the song. She obviously wrote it so that she could get some stuff off of her chest. I could tell that she never intended to share any of this with anyone except for herself.

The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

I can't get you off my mind  
Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe in Mars  
I want to be there to help you fly  
(I'll help you fly girl)

Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
Cause I, I finally realized,  
That I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, now  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind

I gotta know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind  
You're on my mind  
You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
Cause you are on my mind

When she finished I was in awe. I didn't know what to say. So I just stuttered.

"Th-that w-was WOW!" Was all I managed to get out. Kim giggled t my reactions.

"Thanks." She replied as she set the guitar down and stared at me. "Wait, did you just record all of that?"

"Umm...No." I tried, slipping my phone into my pocket.

"Jack, delete it." Kim said, giving me her death glare.

"Fine." I pulled out my phone and emailed the video to myself incase Kim checks my phone and sees that I didn't delete it. "Done." I said once the email finished sending.

"Yeah, give me your phone." I sighed and handed it to her. Like I predicted she deleted the video. "Nice try." She handed my phone back and shrugged past me.

"Yeah whatever." I fake sighed. Kim walked out of the room and I pulled my phone out again. I went on YouTube and posted the video to my channel. I titled the video, On My Mind by Kim Crawford and it got 15 likes in 20 minutes.

After I finished monitoring the videos progress I went downstairs and sat down next to Kyle who was watching tv in the living room.

"Watcha watching?" I asked.

"Chuggington." Kyle replied.

"You Wanna go ride your bike in the backyard?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Kyle hopped off of the couch and ran to the back door.

"Hey babe!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah." Kim replied as she made her way down the stairs.

"I'm gonna take Kyle out back." I told her.

"Okay, I'm gonna start cooking dinner." Kim said.

"Okay, if we're not back before dinners done then it was all Kyle's fault." I joked earning a chuckled from Kim.

"You would blame the five-year old." She stated.

"We'll be outside." I chuckled and walked out the back door. I got Kyle's pocket rocket out of the shed and helped him get his helmet on. He hoped on the bike.

"Have you learned anything since I left?" He gave me a nod.

"Uncle Jerry taught me." Kyle said.

"Really! Can you show me what uncle Jerry taught you?" I asked. He nodded and took off, completing the turns perfectly and pulling off some pretty cool beginners tricks.

"That was really, really good." I gave him a high-five when he came to a complete stop in front of me. "Jerry did a good job teaching you." He gave me a large smile. I helped him clean up a few tricks and taught him a couple new ones before we went inside for dinner.

"Oh, good, I was just going to come out and get you guys." Kim said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" Kyle asked.

"Me and daddy are eating Chicken Picotta but I made you chicken nuggets and French fries." Kim answered. "Do you want some milk?" Kim asked. He nodded and I grabbed three cups out of the cupboard.

"What do you want babe?" I asked Kim.

"I got it, don't worry about anyone but you for today." Kim said.

"But here's the thing, if I don't pour these drinks you might end up hurting yourself while you pour them in which case I would feel awful for not pouring them therefore it would affect me so I must pour these cups." I joked.

"What did the army do to you babe?" Kim laughed.

"Nothing much, I only had to go into combat once but it wasn't for that long." I said and realized my mistake as soon as I finished the sentence.

"You what?" Kim asked in an almost too calm tone. "You never told me that you went into combat." She added.

"What, I never said I went into combat. What are you talking about?" I lied, but not well. My voice went up a few octaves and Kim noticed immediately.

"Don't fuck with me Jack. Did you or did you not go into combat?" Kim asked. With each word she took a step toward me.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me, you already had Kyle to stress over." I said slowly.

"Jack were about to get married, I think it only makes sense that I worry about you. You and Kyle mean the world to me and if either one of you were gone, I would fall apart." Kim said.

"I get that but when I was deployed I knew I was gonna come back because I had something to fight for. I knew that you were waiting for me to come back and I couldn't keep you waiting forever so I told myself that no matter what I wasn't giving up until I got back to you. I knew there was nothing for you to worry about because there was nothing for me to about so I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to flip out if I wasn't able to call you one day." I tried to reason with her and at first it didn't look like it was working but after a minute of two her frown turned into a small smile.

"I understand why you did that, but this is the kind of stuff that I NEED to know." Kim said.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to worry." I said.

"Your forgiven, and if you ever want to talk about what you saw, I'm here for you." Kim said, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged back and nodded my head into her shoulder. If I'm being completely honest I don't plan on talking to Kim about what I saw. That would traumatize her for life.

"Lets eat." Kim pulled me into the dining room and sat down where she always sits. I took the seat next to her and began eating.

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"Mommy can we watch a movie?" Kyle asked as I finished loading the dishwasher.

"Sure, what movie to you want to watch?" I replied.

"Umm..." He paused. "Despicable Me 2." Kyle said.

"We've seen that movie a thousand times." I said.

"Well lets see it a thousand and one times." Jack said, walking into the room with a blanket and pillow.

"Fine." I started the dishwasher and walked into the living room. I put Despicable me in the DVD player and sat down on the couch next to Jack. Kyle ran over and jumped into my lap. Jack threw the blanket around all of us and rested his head on the pillow. I laid my head on his stomach and Kyle laid his head on my stomach. We all ended up falling asleep before the movie was over and I was woken up by my alarm. Suddenly everything came back to me. I graduate today!

I hopped off of the couch, careful not to wake Kyle or Jack. I ran into the kitchen and made toast, scrambled eggs and two fried eggs for Jack. I went back into the living room and saw Jack thrashing around on the couch.

"No! No! Please!" Jack yelled. "Please! I have a son and a fiancé!" I ran over and tried to wake him up.

"Wake up Jack!" I shook him a little.

"Pease, I just wanna go home!" Jack screamed throwing his arms up.

"Babe you are home. Your with me and Kyle and everything is fine." I said but he wouldn't wake up. "Babe wake up!" I begged.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think so far? Let me know what you want to happen in this one and you just might see it in one of these chapters. These are the responses to the comments on the last chapter of New People Bring New Changes.**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks!**

**Guest- Thank you so much. :) That really means a lot to me.**

**Camela1998- I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one just as much.**

**Kickfeaver-Thanks Haha, I like to keep you on the edge of your seat, don't hate me. :) **

**starships13- Thank you. :) **

**Elevate08- Glad your excited :)**

**BaNaNaCrAzY2004- Haha, I did like the exact opposite that's why it took me forever to post this but from now on I promise not to overload myself with work. ;) **


	2. Problem Solving

**I was shocked to see all the comments that I got on the first chapter. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story already.**

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"Babe wake up!" I tried one last time as he continued to fling his arms around. Kyle was scared to death. I could tell by the look in his eyes that all he wanted was for this to end. "It's okay, your home." Finally I decided to see if a kiss would wake him up. I leaned down and gave him a short peck. I might've gotten hit a few times and a scratch on my cheek but the kiss worked. He was up in a flash, quickly hoping off the couch and examining my face.

"Oh my God, Kim what happened?" He asked.

"I think you were dreaming about-" I began but he cut me off.

"No, what happened to you?" He asked.

"What? Oh this scratch?" I asked, pointing at the mark he just gave me. He nodded his head. "You hit me in your sleep but that's besides the point." I said. "Jack I think you should see a counselor and talk to them about what happened while you were in the army."

"Why?" He asked.

"You were flailing around on the couch, screaming please don't kill me." I said. "I think whatever happened is really stressing you out but I don't think you want to talk to me about it so I suggest that you see a counselor." I said.

"I don't think so." Jack said. I shot a glare his way. "I refuse to sit in a room and talk to someone who could care less about what I'm saying."

"Jack you know I love, right?" I asked. Jack slowly nodded his head as if this was a trap. "So believe me when I say that this is extremely hard for me to tell you..." I began, eyeing Jack every now and then. "Jack if you don't figure this out I'm gonna have to move back in with my dad." He started to protest but I cut him off. "I really don't want to but what just happened, terrified Kyle. It just wouldn't be fair to make him suffer through that again." He sighed and looked down. "That in no way means I'm willing to break up with you I just don't think it's the best idea for me to keep Kyle here with you in this state."

"Kim, I promise it wont happen again, if it does you can go back to your dads house." Jack said.

"I guess I can live with that but I'm serious Jack, I don't want to break up with you but if I have to, I will move out." I told him one last time before giving him a short kiss. "I have to get ready for my graduation." I said as I walked up the stairs. "You're coming right?" I asked

"Of course. It's only right for me to go to my fiancé's graduation." Jack replied as he ran up the stairs after me. I quickly changed into the dress that I bought a while ago.

"After the ceremony we're going to the beach with my dad, Morgan, Grace, Cainan, Mariah, Max, and I'm pretty sure Jerry and his parents are coming too." Jack is in the bathroom changing and I am packing a bag full of beach towels, our bathing suits, sunscreen and magazines. "My dad is going to bring burgers and hotdogs."

"Okay." Jack said, walking out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black and red tux, similar to the one that he wore to his graduation. I could lie and tell you that he looked exactly like he does every other day but there's no denying the fact that he looks extremely sexy in his tuxedo.

"You look great." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, you look amazing." Jack replied. "I know this is kind of random but what'd you do for prom?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" I countered.

"Like did you go to prom? Who'd you go with?" He pushed. To that I sighed and looked down. The truth is, I agreed to go to prom with Brody, JUST as friends, nothing more.

"I went with a group." I lied, hoping he bought it. That wasn't a complete lie. Grace and I had decided to do the prom thing together.

"And by group you mean..." Jack trailed off.

"Grace, and a few other friends of mine." I said, my voice rising just a smidge then dropping again. I brushed some fallen hair back and looked up.

"I know your not telling me the truth." Jack said. I was going to fight it but I decided it wasn't worth the argument.

"Fine, Grace told me that I should go to prom but I didn't want to go alone so I agreed to go with Brody Carlson, but just as friends." I told him.

"And why were you hiding that from me?" He asked confused.

"I didn't want you to get mad at me." I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I might have gotten jealous in the past but this," Jack said, holding up my hand that I had the ring on. "this means I have nothing to worry about." He told me. "You don't have to worry about me getting jealous, you agreed to marry me for a reason." Jack said.

"I knew that, I just didn't know that you believed that I agreed for a reason." I replied.

"Well I do Kim. I'm not the same kid you met a while ago. I'm the new and improved Jack Brewer." I gave him a deep, passionate kiss before walking down the stairs and loading the car up with all the stuff we were taking to the beach. Once everything was packed into my Camaro we were off.

The ceremony was long and I was happy to get it over with but sad that I would no longer go to high school. Everyone drove to the beach, immediately following graduation and we set up a large area for our large group of people. My dad, true to his word, brought raw hamburgers and hotdogs and immediately started on lighting the grill. I laid down Kyle's, Jack's and my towel, all right next to each other while Jack helped Kyle change into his bathing suit. Once I was done setting up everything I went to the bathroom and changed into my bathing suit. When I got back Jack and Kyle were already in the water, jumping over small waves.

"So, how you felling now that Jack's back?" My dad asked as he flipped some burgers.

"I'm happy he's back but I'm a little worried about him. I think he might have PTSD." I said.

"Why do you think that?" My dad asked.

"This morning I made breakfast and then went back to wake up Kyle and Jack but I saw him flinging his arms around, screaming please don't kill me." I told him.

"You might be right." My dad said. "Did you say anything to him about it afterwards?"

"I told him that he should probably talk to a therapist and if he didn't and it happened again I was going to move out until he has it figured out." I whispered slowly.

"Kim you do understand that Jack isn't going to want to talk to a therapist, right?" It was a rhetorical question so I just remained quiet. "I mean, you of all people should know that Jack doesn't talk things out. He's an in the moment kinda guy and seeing therapist probably won't help at all." My dad said.

"So your saying that what I told Jack was wrong?" I asked.

"Not entirely. I just think maybe instead of pressing him to see a therapist you should be there for him. He responds best to you. I don't know what it is about you two it just seems like any problem either you have , it can be solved by one another." He said.

"So what exactly are you suggesting I do?" I asked confused. Instead of answering my question he countered back with one of his own.

"You guys sleep together right?" He asked. I nodded, not understanding the point of this question.

"Did he have any other problem throughout the night?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it only happened once, after I got up." I replied.

"I don't think that was a coincidence." My dad said. I stared at him, silently telling him to continue.

"I think as long as your with him he's fine, when you leave his arms he feels like he's back on the army base without you because he can't feel you in his arms. The best thing you could do is stay with him until your both awake. As time goes on the trauma will tkgo away." My dad said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I was in the army too Kim." He winked and turned to face the grill. I looked out into the water and watched Kyle and Jack jump around, splashing each other. I thought to myself, c_ould I really move out of our house, even if I don't break up with him? _Probably not. I think I was just hoping to scare him into talking to someone but now I feel awful. I did know Jack and even while I was yelling at him, telling him to talk to someone, I knew that he would hate that but I was only thinking about me. I promised myself that when we got home today, when Kyle falls asleep, Jack and I are really going to talk.

"Get her!" I heard Kyle yell as I started reading a magazine. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and I immediately knew what was about to happen.

"Please don't throw me in the water Jack, I will swim but I don't want to be thrown in!" I begged.

"What do you think Kyle?" Jack asked. "Should we throw her in?"

"Yeah!" Kyle cheered, jumping up and down as he ran behind Jack. Not even a second after the word left is mouth had I been completely submerged in the water. I stood up, whipping my eyes and rubbing the side of my hip that hit the sand the hardest.

"Kyle your supposed to be on my side." I whined as he cheered.

"Sorry mommy." He said with a slight shrug.

"He's defiantly your child." Jack chuckled.

"Without a doubt." I added, picking up Kyle and dunking him in the water. He resurfaced with a large smile. We fooled around in the water until my dad called everyone to shore. We ate our food and when it started getting dark we sat around a fire, reminiscing on our high school memories. It wasn't long before the fire burnt out and everyone started to head home.

"You cool if I go hang out with Jerry for like an hour." Jack asked as we walked to the car.

"That's fine just don't get involved in his stupid shit." I replied.

"Your wish is my command." Jack joked.

"I'll see you at home." I gave him a kiss after we had everything in the car.

"Love you babe." He gave me a small hug.

"Love you to." I got in my car and drove home with Kyle. "Alright buddy, time for bed." I told him as we walked up the stairs.

"Can I sleep with you mommy?" Kyle asked.

"Why do you wanna sleep with me?" I asked.

"I miss sleeping with you and daddy." He said.

"Your always welcome to sleep with us." I told him. We walked into mine and Jack's room and Kyle immediately ran over to my bed. I went into his room and got him a pair of pajamas. When I walked back in my room he was already asleep. I carefully put a diaper on him, he only wears one when he sleeps now, and put on his pajamas. I laid down next to him, watching tv for maybe an hour before I fell asleep.

I didn't exactly sleep well because Jack never came home. I was woken up around five when I heard lots of movement.

"Jack?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry I'm so-" I cut him off.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it right now." I said. I felt the bed dip and I was slowly pulled into Jack's arms with Kyle who was in my arms.

"I'm sorry." I heard Jack whisper right before I was fully asleep again.

* * *

**So just like my last story I will be responding to your guys' comments so keep em coming. Also if you ever have question weather regarding the story or not feel free to ask. If you want anything specific to happen just pm me or write it in the comments. I usually add whatever it is unless it would change the story in a negative way. I will most likely have another chapter up this weekend. **

**BaNaNaCrAzY- Thanks, glad your already intrigued. Haha, apparently your not the only one that's a little worried about Jack. Love ya more!**

**buerkat- Thanks! :)**

**Camela1998- Thanks, glad you like it.**

**Kickfeaver- Haha, I try. Love that your excited. Big things are gonna happen. :) ;)**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks :D**

**TaylorTTM44- Thanks, did this chapter answer your questions? ;)**

**EVanvicky- Sorry still don't know Spanish well enough and had to use Google translate but it's just about as at Spanish as I am. But I'm gonna take what it gave me as a compliment so thank you. **

**Maddyliza1234- Thanks. I do have some plans for Kim and Kyle that don't exactly involve Jack but I don't want to give away too much so... :)**

**LaurLaur214- Thanks! **

**Elevate08- You caught on. Don't worry, Kim always sets him straight, or not, there's no telling what could happen.**


	3. They're Back

**Thanks for the wonderful comments as always, responses will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V**

I woke up around eight and Jack was already up and out of bed. I got up and went downstairs to start marking breakfast but Jack had beat me to that too.

"Morning Kimmy." He tried to give me a kiss but I turned away from him. "What'd I do?" He asked confused.

"You told you that you would be an hour behind us last night so why the fuck did you walk into the room at five in the morning?" I tried to keep my voice down and stay calm but I had a few ideas that explain why he was so late.

"I told you I was sorry. Jerry and I started watching a movie and I passed out on his couch." Jack replied.

"So how did you end up in a different outfit?" I asked referring to the clothes that he walked into the room with last night and is still wearing.

"Jerry spilled beer on me." I could tell he was lying to me because his voice got higher.

"Fuck you Jack, if you don't tell me the fucking truth now I'm moving out." I yelled.

"Kim, nothing happened!" Jack yelled.

"That's a lie Jack. We've been dating for how long now? You really don't think I know when you're lying?" I yelled. "You know what Jack, we're through." He yelled. I started to make my way upstairs and just like I had planned Jack stopped me.

"Fine, the truth is, remember when you sang me that song that you wrote." I nodded, not knowing how these are connected. "I posted to video of you singing on YouTube and a record exec. Saw and asked to speak with me about potentially landing you a record deal. I had a meeting with him last night and then I went to Jerry's house to tell him how it went. I really did end up falling asleep on his couch." Jack said. I was pissed about the fact that he posted the video of me singing but I could tell that he wasn't lying.

"So how did you end up in different clothes? And why didn't this guy want to meet with me." I asked.

"I couldn't wear my swim trunks and a wet t-shirt to meet with a record executive. He did want to meet with you but I wanted to find out how all of this would work first. I know it might sound selfish but I wanted to know if you would have to leave me to go on tour or something." Jack explained.

"Jack I don't want to pursue music." I whispered quietly.

"Why not Kim, you're an amazing singer and you seem to have mastered the guitar." He said.

"Jack it's not about that. I stopped messing around with music because I had Kyle. He's my main priority for now and forever." I said.

"Kim have you ever sat down and thought about what you want?" Jack asked.

"Yes and this, what I have right here, is what I want, and all I need." I walked away without another word.

"Kyle come get some breakfast." I yelled up the stairs. He came running down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Mommy!" Kyle yelled running over to me.

"What? What happened?" I yelled the panic in my voice was obvious.

"Nothing, I just want a hug." Kyle said with a smile. I smiled and picked him up, holding him close to me. I carried him into the kitchen and sat him down at the bar.

"Daddy made you pancakes." I told him as I grabbed a plastic plate and a sippy-cup out of the cabinet. Jack put two chocolate chip pancakes on the plate while I poured him a cup of Orange juice. I gave Kyle his plate and cup and then made my plate. I sat down next to Kyle and Jack sat down next to me.

"Mommy, my head hurts." Kyle said as he finished eating.

"Why? Did you run into something?" I asked. Kyle shook his head. I picked him up off the stool and set him down on the ground, squatting down in front of him so that I could see his face. His head looked fine, it didn't look like he was sick or anything either so I wasn't about to stress it but then I remembered what the doctor told me when Kyle was released from the hospital. I started checking his arms and legs and sure enough, there were three tiny bumps. One on his right arm one on his left arm and one on his right leg. "Damb it." I whispered quietly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He has bumps again. We have to take him to the doctors today." I replied, slightly panicked.

"Okay, I'll call the doctors." Jack ran out of the room with his phone. I suddenly let all the tears that I've kept in fall out. I was mad at Jack for not talking to me about what happened while he was gone. I was mad at my dad for not agreeing with me about Jack. I was mad that Kyle's bumps came back, but I was mainly mad at myself for everything. Everything that's happening. I let the tears fall slowly and suddenly a hand came up, wiping them away.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Kyle asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. I didn't really want to get specific about it but I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm worried little man." I tried to give him a small smile but it didn't really work.

"It's okay mommy." Kyle said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Yeah Kimmy, it's gonna be okay." Jack piped in from his place by the stairs. I looked up.

"I'm gonna get dressed." I announced as I stood up.

"They can see him at two today." Jack said. As I marched up the stairs.

"Good, get dressed." I commanded as I turned the corner. I got dressed and played with Kyle until I decided that it was time for us to head to the doctor's office to see his specialist. The car ride there was silent but while we sat in the waiting room everything was far from silent. I continuously heard kids screaming as they ran away from their parents. There was the occasional screaming that came from the doctors' offices which got me shaking every time, thinking it was Kyle. When his doctor finally came out with Kyle trailing behind her, I hopped to my feet.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." She trailed off. My anxiety grew as I waited for the final words to come out. "I'm fairly positive that these are cancerous." That was all it took for me to fall to my knees.

* * *

**I know it's really short and really late but I've been really busy and I haven't had the best week. If we can reach 25 comments today I will post another chapter tonight. **

**jackandkim123- Thanks :)**

**a fan- Nope, Jack's cool...for now ;)**

**BaNaNaCrAzY2004- Thanks. :)**

**Guest-Thanks Thanks. Alls good between them...for now ;)**

**starships13- Thanks :)**

**Camela1998- Thanks :) I'm glad you enjoy reading my story.**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks :) haha, right?!**

**The Minions Master- I don't know, can I ;)**


	4. Think About It

**OMG did you get a chance to hear Can't Touch This by Olivia. If you didn't it's too late. :( Anyway I know it's been a while but I've been really really busy with basketball and homework, there's not much time for me to do anything right now but I'll figure out a schedule so that you guys don't have to wait forever foe another chapter. **

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V**

I threw myself to ground crying into my hands. Everyone around me was staring at me as if I was crazy and to be honest I kinda felt crazy. I kept telling myself that it was because of Kyle but I couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than just that. I've been ridiculously emotional these last few days and I don't know why.

"Mommy I'm okay." Kyle whispered in my ear, grabbing at my hand.

"I know buddy. You're the strongest kid ever." I pulled him into my chest and continued crying until I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as the tears began to subside. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?" He asked, helping me stand up. "For caring about our son?" My heart swelled, hearing him say our son made the knot in my chest tighten. "You don't have to apologize for that." He whispered.

"I'm really sorry about all of this but the doctor would like to organize some appointments and talk to you about possible solutions." The nurse announced, making her presence known.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, trying to composing myself.

"Take your time Kim." Jack whispered in my ear. "We're not in a rush so if you need a minute or two, you got it." He wrapped his arms around me and I pretty much fell into his hold. A few seconds with his arms around me can change my whole attitude. I pulled away after a minute or two and grabbed Kyle.

"How do you feel about this, Kyle?" I asked him. He gave me a huge smile.

"I'm fine mommy. I know the doctors will help me. They helped me last time." He replied.

"That's a good way to look at it buddy." We spoke to Kyle's doctor and she told us that we should probably just put Kyle through surgery again and then if they came back after that we would do radiation. After speaking to the doctor I felt a lot better. She sounded really confident about the procedure.

"What should we do today Kyle?" I asked him as we turned onto our street.

"I don't know." Kyle replied with a shrug

"Hey Kim, have you talked to your dad about moving in lately?" Jack asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Not recently. Last time I talked to him about it he said something about waiting until we're married." I replied.

"Why? Does it really make a difference?" I shrugged and hopped out the car.

"I don't think it makes a difference but apparently he does. I help Kyle get out of his car seat while Jack opens the front door.

"Well let me know if they say something about moving in." We walk into the house.

"So anyway, what should we do today Kyle?" I ask.

"Umm... we should go to the dojo." Kyle replied.

"Okay, are you going to the group with us Jack?" I turn around so I'm facing him.

"No, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. I haven't been able to sleep at night." He replied. I found that kinda strange because he's been sleeping just fine according to what I've seen and he loves karate more then anyone but I don't say anything about his decision

"Okay." I take Kyle upstairs and help him pack his karate bag. I go to grab mine out of Jack and my room but I spot Jack laying on the bed, tossing and turning. "Babe are you okay?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get comfortable." He replied.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." I give him a quick, and grab my bag. I'm about to walk out of the room when I hear Jack's voice.

"Kim wait." I stop and turn to face him. "I love you." He sais, holding out his arms.

"I love you to." I give him a tight hug and he kisses my head.

"Have fun." I slowly walk out of the room. Ever since he got back everything he does feels strange. During the drive to the dojo I call Mariah and Grace, asking if I should be concerned by this but they both tell me that everything's fine and that I'm probably just reading too far into it but I don't agree with them. After about two hours of practice at the dojo I take Kyle out for ice cream and then we head home. The house is empty when we get back but there's a note from Jack on the kitchen counter. I pick up the note.

_Went to Jerry's, be back soon- Love You _

The note read. I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text.

_ Why did you leave a note? You know we have these things called cell phones? You could've called me._

I don't get a reply at all which concerns me even more because Jack always responds to my texts. When Jack still hasn't replied to my text at nine pm I decide to call him. He picks up on the first ring.

_"Hey Babe, how's it going?" _His voice sounds slightly slurred.

**_"Jack, where are you and why didn't you respond to my text?"_ **I asked.

_"I was busy. I'm gonna be home in a few minutes."_ His slurred speech has me questioning whether I want him to come home or not.

**_"Jack, have you been drinking?"_** I ask.

_"No." _

**_"If I find out that your lying I'm leaving. I'm going to stay at my dad's house. It's not fair for me to leave Kyle in this type of environment."_**With that being said I hang up. A few minutes later I hear Jack's truck pull into the driveway and the front door opens a minute later.

"Hey little man I hear Jack's voice.

"Hi daddy." I walk into the living room and see Kyle hugging Jack. I love that Kyle loves Jack just as much as I do. I slowly walk closer to them.

"Het Kimmy." Jack gives me a large smile and it becomes quiet obvious that he's high. He's eyes are droopy but his smile is large. His neck looks like it can't hold up his head and his eyes are bloodshot.

"Come on Kyle, get your shoes on, we're gonna visit pops." I tell him. Jack starts walking toward me and tries to grab my arm but I quickly step to the left, evading him.

"Come on Kim. I wasn't drinking." He whispers it so Kyle can't hear. Kyle run as up the stairs to grab his shoes.

"No but you were clearly smoking and that is worse than drinking." I push him out of my way and walk to the door when I see Kyle coming down the stairs.

"Come on daddy." Kyle pulls on his hand.

"Daddy's not coming Kyle, he needs some time to think." The last part was more for Jack. "Call me when you've got it all figured out." Kyle runs out the door first and I'm ready to follow him but Jack stops me.

"Kim please don't leave me." Jack begs. "You know I can't do this without you."

"Well then you better think fast." I walk out the door and get in my car. Kyle's already in his car seat, buckled up and ready to go.

The drive to my dad's house feels like forever and Kyle's asleep before we pulled into the driveway but as soon as I see my dad I know I made the right choice. I tell him about what happened. Everything. He tells me that it was very mature and smart of me to leave which is very relieving considering last time I confided in him he told me I was wrong. He also tells me that I can stay as long as I need to and Morgan makes us dinner.

Jack calls a few times but I don't answer. It hasn't been long enough. I know he's still high and I know he really hasn't thought about anything. As bad is it may sound, I want him to know what it feels like when I'm gone. I want him to suffer for a while so that he understands what it will be like if he does it again. I want him to know that if he does it again, I won't come back. No matter how much I love him and don't want to let go. I won't go back next time.

* * *

**So I know some of you are probably angry right now. Let me know what you think. I will not take as long to post the next chapter I swear. **

**kicklover1221- Glad I could motivate you. You should definitely start posting your stories. Don't be afraid. I was scared to share my work before and now I have people like you telling me that I've motivated them and helped them through tough times so you never know. You could be someone else's greatest inspiration. Give it a shot you can always delete them if it becomes uncomfortable. I'd definitely read them :)**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks!**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks!**

**Maddyliza1234- lol, sorry. Sorry again. Thanks I'm all food now. **

**starships13- Thanks! Don't worry Kyle's all good. **

**Camela1998- Thanks! Don't worry, Kyle will be fine. **


	5. More Bad News

**KIM'S P.O.V**

It's been about a week since Jack and I last spoke and while I'm happy that I stuck up for myself and Kyle I really really miss Jack. After everything we've been through I've never left. I've never walked away from him. I honestly still can't believe that I just left that night but there's no going back now. Jack tried calling me a couple of times that night but I didn't answer. He hasn't tried to call me since then so I'm starting to get worried. I haven't been feeling well either so this has just been the greatest week of my life.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Kyle called, running into my room.

"What baby." I replied.

"Daddy's here." Kyle cheered.

"What? What do you mean, Kyle?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"He's outside, on his motorcycle." Kyle replied. I contemplate my options for a minute.

"Fuck it." I say quietly and run out of the room. I dash down the stairs and out the front door.

"Kim!" Jack calls as I run out the door.

"Jack!" I yell back. He gets off his motorcycle and meets me halfway. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left like that I just-" He cuts me off.

"It's okay Kim. I'm the one who should be sorry. I know that you don't want Kyle around me when I'm like that and I know that you hate it when I smoke but I was just having so many flashbacks of the war I just couldn't handle it." I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying I was more tuned into the fact that he was here.

"I thought you were going to give up on us. I didn't think you would try to get me back. I thought we were done." I cried.

"Me? You're the one that walked out. I tried calling you that night but you ignored all my calls. I woke up the next morning and when I found out that you weren't back I cried all morning." He whispers.

"I'm so so sorry." We both whisper. We stand there for a few minutes just hugging until Kyle runs out the front door. Jack pulls away from me and picks him up.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" He asks.

"Good!" Kyle replies. "I missed you daddy." He gives Jack a large toothy smile showing off his missing two front teeth.

"I missed you too little man."

"Well, um...Kyle has an appointment today. Your welcome to come but I don't think you should go inside right now. My dad kind of wants to wring your neck so let's wait on that." I tell him.

"I understand. I kind of want to wring my own neck for what I did to you and Kyle." Jack replies. "I'm really, really sorry. Jerry offered it to me and I took it. I wasn't thinking straight. He told me it help me stop thinking about the war and for a second it did but you started yelling at me I felt like I was in an entirely different war. One that I had lost."

"Kyle don't you go ask papa to help get you dressed." Kyle runs back in the house and I turn to face Jack. "I'm sorry Jack. I know you've struggled with all the post traumatic stress stuff and I should be more supportive but when you refuse to talk to me about it I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do to help when I don't know what's wrong."

"I know Kim and I want to tell you everything but my thoughts scare ME sometimes and I don't want them to scare you too. You have enough going on, you don't need to be dragged into my problems too." Jack whispered.

"Jack we're engaged. Whatever you're facing I'm facing. We're a team if one of us fall both of us fall. It's been that way since I saw you across the parking lot on my first day at Seaford High." I whispered back.

"I know that Kim. I know that your completely willing to jump in the middle of this but you have Kyle and you dad and photographers are starting to follow you around and I-" I cut him off.

"What a minute. Photographers?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah... You didn't know? There are photos of you everywhere." Jack replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Why would photographers be following me around?" I asked.

"Like I said that video I posted of you singing to me got a lot of attention." Jack replied.

"But it was just one song." I whispered.

"And...?"

"Nothing I just- Never mind what we're you saying when I cut you off?"

"Oh I just, I don't want to drag you into more stuff." Jack whispered.

"Jack I don't care if I'm going through a million things at the same time. If you need me, whether you just want me to sit next to you or you want to talk to me I will gladly drop whatever it is to help you because you and Kyle are the most important people in my life." I whispered, pulling him closer to me. My hands snuck around his neck and his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I love you Kim, and I want you and Kyle to move back in I swear I won't let anything else happen." He whispers against my neck.

"I love you too Jack. More than I could ever express in words but I need some time Jack. I don't need time away from you I just need time with my dad." I could feel the corners of my eyes getting wet.

"Well you could still come and visit him whenever you want." Jack said.

"No. You don't get it Jack. My dad. He um...He has cancer and they don't think they can cure. They gave him five months Jack." The tears that I've willed in since I received the news come falling out onto jacks shirt.

"It's gonna be okay babe." He whispered pulling me closer to him.

* * *

**SO what do you think. A few new secrets were shared in this one. I'll update soon. Maybe tomorrow. Also I'm starting a new story. It's called Stand By My Side it should be up later today and don't worry it will not in anyway effect this story. I will continue to update both whenever I have time and I will continue to post one shots whenever I have any Ideas. As always if there is anything you guys want to happen leave a review. I'm starting basketball next week so I won't have anytime to write that week so if I don't update tomorrow then it will probably be next weekend. **

**kicklover1221- Take your time whenever you feel comfortable it took me a little while to be okay with it too. And thank you. Love ya more.**

**A fan- your actually the first person to catch on to what I was doing there but to find out your gonna have to read on. **

**Kickfeaver- Don't we all. Thanks for the wonderful review!**

**Maddyliza1234- I love your idea and just because you can't see it in this chapter does not mean I'm not going to use it. Your idea is most likely going to be focus of the next chapter. Thank you son much for the great review!**

**starships13- Jack's got this...Maybe...**

**Camela1998- Thanks! **


	6. Digging Up Details

**KIM'S P.O.**

I never thought this day would come, or at least I didn't expect it to come so soon. I had so many plans and so did he. Who's gonna walk me down the isle on my wedding day? Who's gonna be there for me when I can't talk to Jack about it? He wasn't ready to die and I wasn't ready for him to die. We knew it was coming but no time could prepare me for the loss of both my parents. I didn't even know my mom. I spent all of my life with just my dad and then Morgan came into his life and suddenly I felt like I had a full family and now my dad's gone. The hardest moment of my life was sitting in his room with him while he let go.

"Promise me something Kim," he trailed off looking into my eyes. "Promise me that you'll continue living your life. Take care of Kyle and whatever you do make sure you bring Jack along with you. He knows what's good for you and I know you need him just as much as he needs you. You guys didn't meet out of sheer coincidence Kim. That was life giving you someone that understood what you were going through and knows how to help you through it. That was life giving you a best friend, someone that loves you for you and will do anything to protect you and since I won't be here anymore it's his time to step to the plate and I have no doubt that he will."

"Dad..." I stared at him bewildered. "Dad you can pull through this. Don't leave me dad. I can't do this without you. Please give me at least another month dad I still need you." I cried.

"Kim we both knew this day was coming. Promise me you'll move on. Take care of Kyle and make sure Jack's okay." He whispered as his eye lids slowly began to close.

I remember our final conversation like it was yesterday but it wasn't. It's been 3 weeks since he passed away and if I thought saying goodbye to him right before he died was heard than saying goodbye to him after he died was hell. My dad's funeral completely destroyed me. I listened to what his fellow comrades had to say about him. How great an officer he was. How loyal he was. How he was always willing to help everyone and how he could never hurt a fly. The whole time I wondered what my mom's funeral was like and that's when I realized that I didn't even know what my mom was like.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he walked into our bedroom.

"Researching my mom." I replied simply.

"Im not trying to be disrespectful or anything but why?"

"My dad's funeral made me realize that I don't know anything about my mom so I decided to see if I could find anything." I replied.

"Oh, so what have you found so far?"

"Well,she graduated high school with an honors diploma and was valedictorian of her class." I paused taking a deep breath. "But she also has like five felony charges out of Pennsylvania."

"Sounds like she got into some trouble with the law." Jack chuckles.

"It's not funny." I lightly punch his arm. "It doesn't make sense 4 of them are from the last 16 years." I said.

Jack shrugs, "So, what's the problem?"

"My dad told me that my mom died a few months after she gave birth to me, so unless you can be put in jail after you die she should not have police records from after her death." I told him.

"Well maybe you have the wrong person."

"I don't think I do. Kim Marie Crawford. She has the same birthday as me and I was named after her the only difference is that her full name was just Kim not Kimberly."

"So do you think that maybe she's not dead?" Jack asked.

"Well I guess anything is possible but I find it hard to believe that my dad would lie to me." I whispered.

"Is there any contact information?" I shrugged and scrolled through the page.

"Well apparently she's in jail right now. She gets visiting but I'd have to bring my birth certificate to proove that we're related and I have no clue where that would be." I replied.

"It's probably for the best. But either way I'm sure you'll find it once you clean out you dad's office and stuff." Jack pats my back and kisses my cheek.

"I'm not sure I really want to." I shrug.

"Well you have a lot of time to decide so think about it." He got up and walked out of the room, leaving me to process my thoughts on my own. After a few minutes I decided to call it a night and got up.

"Mommy, daddy said dinner is done." Kyle said as I walked down the stairs.

"Okay." I picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, stopping at the breakfast bar to put him in his seat. I then walked over to Jack, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his back. "What'd you make." I asked breathing in his scent.

"Homemade macaroni and cheese, chicken nuggets for Kyle, and sauted chicken and mushrooms for us." Jack replied. He really is a great cook but he doesn't particularly like to cook.

"That sounds great." I whispered.

"Tastes great too." He chuckled and he finished stirring the Mac n Cheese and turned around to face me. My arms fell to my side as he stared into my eyes.

"I think I'm gonna find out what all this stuff with my mom is. If she's alive then I want to meet her." I blurted out. During the time that he had left me alone I decided that I wanted this.

"Kim I don't think that's a good idea." Jack replied.

"Jack I get why you would be against this but tell me, if you discovered that your mom was still alive would you want to meet her?" I asked.

"Kim my situation is totally different I knew my mom. She was the sweetest person I've ever known. I watched her die." Jack whispered.

"If you found out that she was still alive would you want to visit her?" I repeated the question in a more stern tone.

"Yes." He replied slowly.

"Exactly. I realize that my mom might not be alive and if she is that she probably isn't who I think she is but that's why I started researching her in the first place. I wanted to know who she really was. I wanted to learn more about her."

"Kim if this is what you want then go for it. I'll stand by your side regardless of what you choose." He kissed my forehead quickly before making plates. We sat at the bar talking and eating for the remainder of the night and we spent all of he next day gathering information about my dead or alive mother.

* * *

** Wow it's been a while since I last updated. So sorry it took me so long. I have been really busy lately with basketball practice and my friends are forcing me to audition for our talent show again so I've been working on my routine but after I audition I should have a decanter amount of time to write but I can't promise anything because my basketball coach likes to hold three hour practices. Either way I'll find the time to write. **

**Georgia- Wow! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. :D**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks :)**

**starships13-Thank you. :)**

**Kickfeaver - Thanks **

**Maddyliza1234- Thanks and sorry I had already made up my mind on his fate.**

**Camela1998- Thanks. I love knowing that you guys enjoy the story.**

**I will pm a sneak peak of the next chapter to the person with the 45 make sure your logged or put your user name in the review. If I can't pm it to the 45 review I will go one up.**


	7. Uncovering the Truth About the Past

**KIM'S P.O.V**

My leg rapidly bounced as we neared our destination. Throughout the journey I had to keep reminding myself that this is real. This is really happening. On one end I'm ecstatic but on the other end I'm terrified. I've contacted my mom a few times in the past few weeks but I've never seen her in person nor have I talked to her about myself. I've limited our conversations to stuff about her but she doesn't talk much. Our conversations only lasted about 5 minutes at most every time I called. She told me she wanted to tell me everything in person so that's where we're headed.

Jack, Kyle and I are about 5 minutes from my mom's house. Yes, her house, she's not in jail.

"You sure this is what you want Kim?" Jack asked for what must have been the twentieth time as we walked up the front steps.

"I'm sure Jack." I knocked lightly on the front door and it opened almost immediately. I was pulled into the arms of the women that calls herself my mother. I lightly returned her hug and began to introduce everyone when she let me go.

"Um... this is my husband Jack and my son Kyle. Jack, Kyle, this is my mom, Kim." I whispered softly.

"Nice to meet you." Jack stuck his hand out and she gladly excepted.

"I didn't know my little girl was married. Or that she had a munchkin of her own. Neither you nor your father ever mentioned it." My mom whispered as she gave Kyle as small hug.

"You talked to dad?" Tears threatened to spill but I held them in.

"Can we please talk about this alone?" I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone with her just yet but I wanted answered so I nodded my head anyway. "Please Jack and Kyle, make yourselves comfortable." She motioned towards the couch in the living room. "If your hungry of thirsty go ahead and see what you can find. Would you like anything Kimberly?"

"Could I get some water please." There was an uneasy tone in my voice and my mom caught on quick.

"Don't be shy or scared Kimberly. I plan on telling you everything you want to know and I wouldn't hurt you in any way." She walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water before leading my into what I'm assuming is her study. "Jack and Kyle help yourself to whatever you may find." She yelled down the hall before closing the door. She handed me a bottle of water and sat down on one of the sofas. I sat down across from her.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked.

I wanted to scream. "Could you tell me everything, from the start?"

"What exactly is the start?" She countered.

"When you found out you were pregnant." I whispered.

"Ahh, the good old days. Well, when I found out I was pregnant I was scared but excited I guess. As much as I want to tell you that we were trying I can't because that would be a lie. You were a surprise but the greatest surprise I was ever given. My parents on the other hand hated your father and they hated the relationship I had with your father. They kicked me out as soon as they found out I was pregnant and your dad's family took me in. They helped me through the pregnancy and a few days before I went into labor my parents found out that I was with his family." I stopped her for a second.

"How did they find out that you were with dad's family?" I asked.

"To this day I still haven't been able to figure that out but I think it had something to do with your dad's ex-girlfriend. She never got over him."

"Do you know her name?" I asked.

"Her name was Megan West." I've heard that name before but where?

"Did she have a sister or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think her name was Morgan, why?" Shit. Morgan West, that's where I've heard that name before. My dad's most recent girlfriend. I made a mental nnote to continue this conversation later but for now I wanted to know the rest of the story.

"No reason, just curious. Can you continue the story."

"Right, where was I?" She looked up, clearly thinking.

"Your family found out you were still with him." I said.

"Right, they threatened to kill you if I didn't give you up for adoption and they threatened to kill me if I didn't leave your dad." Tears began to run down her cheeks and I did what felt natural. I moved to sit next to her, wrapping my arms around her and holding on as tight as I could as she continued to speak. "They told me I had 3 days to give you up for adoption once I was released from the hospital and that if I didn't show up at their house empty handed that they would kill us both. I couldn't though, I just couldn't. I couldn't leave you and your dad. I told him to watch you for a few hours while I told my parents that I left you guys.I thought they would let me go once they saw me empty handed. I thought I would see you again but I didn't. He waited for me. He told me he waited three years for me before he started telling you that I died. What exactly did he tell you?" She asked.

"He told me that you died giving birth to me. I whispered. Why didn't you want to talk to me?" It was at that moment that I realized I had been sobbing too.

"No honey, it's not like that, every time called I cried and cried begging your farther to let me talk to you but he and I both knew that would only put you in danger." She whispered.

"Why didn't you just leave? You don't look like your being controlled or anything." I whispered.

"My parents died a few weeks ago. I was going to start looking for you once I had everything taken care of but you found me first." She said. "Do you want to know anything else?" I shook my head and continued to hug her tightly. "I only have one question for you." I nodded, silently telling her to continue. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." I took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Would you consider moving to Seaford, you know, so that I can have my mom around?" I asked softly.

"So...how'd it go?" Jack asked as I walked into the living room with my mom right behind me.

"Great actually. I'm really glad we decided to come out here." After talking to my mom for a few hours we went back to our hotel and drove back to California the next day.

I woke up with Jack's arm wrapped around my waist in the middle of the night a few days later. His eyes were open and it looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"What's wrong babe?" I whispered, catching his attention.

"Kim I know you said your not ready to talk to me about what your mom told you but honestly it's killing me to know that your keeping this bottled up." Jack replied.

"I'm not keeping anything bottled up Jack I just need time to process all of it." I whispered.

"So talk to me. Maybe it will help." He pressed.

"I need to figure this out on my own first Jack." I rolled over so that my back was facing him.

"You may think that you've got this acting this covered but I can see right through your facade. I know your torn up Kim regardless of what you say out loud. I can tell." He nearly yelled at me.

"My grandparents wanted kill me Jack!" I yelled. "They threatened to kill me and my mom! You happy now." I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Jack's had softly touched my cheek forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Yes I am. Be honest with me Kim, do you not feel at least somewhat better, like one brick has been lifted off of your chest?" I didn't want to admit it but it did.

I nodded my head slowly. "How did you know that would help?"

"There was this moment in my life when I thought everything was crashing down." He began, speaking softly. "My aunt and uncle, the people I cared about the most and the only people I knew cared about me died. It broke me, I started smoking and drinking more and my beautiful girlfriend began to worry about me. She asked me to talk about it all the time but I didn't want to show her how I really felt about the situation. One day she sat me down and forced me to talk to her and suddenly everything was better. She promised me that if I ever needed her for anything that she would be there and since that day, she has been there whenever I need her." He finished in a hushed tone.

"Who could that have been." I joked with a large smile.

"I think she went by the name Of Kimberly Crawford back then but now I believe she goes by the name of Kimberly Brewer." He flipped me over so that I was facing him and softly kissed my lips.

"Thank you Mrs. Brewer."

"I love you Jack. More than you could ever know." He smiled and kissed me one more time before laying down and closing his eyes.

"I love you more." Was the last thing I heard before sleep took over.

* * *

**It has been forever since I've updated so to make up for the ****delay I will post another chapter today, or tomorrow. Anyway, let me know what you think about Kim's response to meeting her mom and what do you guys think about making her a permanent character. I really want to here what you guys have to say about this chapter so review it up. Also I feel compelled to talk about the new episode of Kickin it that airs in a few days.**

**Laurlaur214- Thank you so much! Also I like to be somewhat mysterious when I bring up a new topic and that usually results in a cliffhanger type thing.**

**jack and kim luv- Thanks. I'm not really sure how I want it to end at this point yet but I do hope to make a lot more chapters. **

**Camela1998- Thanks! I love knowing that you loom forward to future chapters and I promise I will not make you wait another month for the next one.**

**UnbreakableWarrior- Thanks! **

**starships13- Thanks! **

**KarateGirl77- Thanks! It's cool that you play basketball almost none of my friends play but I've been playing since before I could remember also.**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks!**

**Maddyliza1234- Thanks! Haha the goal wasn't to make you cry but I'm glad it touched you. So what do you think now that she has met her mom? **


	8. More Problems

**I know I said I would post another chapter last weekend but then some unexpected stuff happened and I didn't get the chance to write. Anyways my basketball season is now over so I will have much more time to update!**

* * *

**JACK'S P.O.V **

"Are you okay buddy?" I asked Kyle as I helped him get up. I was running around with him and he turned to see if I was behind him. Ultimately he ran right into the wall and fell down. He didn't answer with words, just nodded his head and laughed.

"What'd you do to him now?" Kim joked as she walked down the stairs.

"He ran into the wall." I replied. Kim nodded her head and grabbed Kyle.

"What should I make for breakfast?" She asked Kyle.

"Umm... pancakes." Kyle replied. While Kim got started on the pancakes I got Kyle dressed.

"Hey babe can I ask you a question?" Kim turned to face us as Kyle and I walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"You remember when you were introducing us to your mom last week?" I asked. She nodded her head, silently telling me to go on. "Why did you say that we were married?"

"Oh, that. It's just...my mom knows we live together and I guess it's been like a long held family belief that a couple shouldn't live together until they're married. That's why her parents got so mad at her when they found out that she was staying with my dad. I don't know why I said that we were married though because she obviously didn't follow those rules herself." She replied.

"So what are you going to do when we actually get married, just not invite her to the wedding?" I asked.

"I suppose I'd have to tell her the truth at some point." She replied. I didn't know what else to say so I decided to change the subject.

"So what did you have in mind for today?" I asked.

"Well I was actually going to do a little research on Morgan and maybe go through some of my dad's stuff but if you want to take Kyle somewhere you can." Kim replied.

"Kim you really have to let this whole Morgan thing go. Your dad seemed really happy when he was with her. I doubt she did anything to harm him." I stated.

"It's mot her I'm worried about Jack. It's her sister."

* * *

**KIM'S **

My search for Morgan's sister hasn't been easy. So far all I know is her name so I decided to call a few people that I knew could help me once Jack left with Kyle.

"Hey Milton, it's been forever." I greeted him at the door.

"Hey Kim, why haven't you been by the dojo lately?" He asked.

"I've just been really busy. Are Grace and Jerry almost here." I asked.

"Yeah they said they were like five minutes behind me." He replied. "So what's the situation?"

"I'll tell you as soon as everyone's here." A few minutes later Jerry and Grace knocked on the door.

"You all brought your computers like I asked right?" They all nodded they're heads.

"I need you guys to help me research two people. Morgan and Megan West." I stated.

"Wait, Morgan West, as in the girl your dad was dating?" Milton asked.

"Yes,that would be the one?" I replied.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"I think they might have something to do with my dad's death." I replied.

"What exactly do you want us to look for?" Jerry asked.

"Any information that you think might be useful. I'm going to go through my dad's stuff and see if I can find any information there."

"Okay." Everyone opened their laptops and immediately began typing.

"Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." With that being said I run upstairs and into one of the empty bedrooms that we had been storing my father's stuff in.

* * *

**JACK'S P.O.V**

"where do you want to go Kyle?" I glanced over my shoulder to the back seat so I could see his face for a brief second.

"Dojo!" Kyle replied, without hesitation.

"Dojo it is." I drove to the mall and held Kyle's hand while we walked to the dojo. I had just finished helping Kyle change into his gi when Rudy walked in.

"Hey Jack, how ya been?" He asked.

"I'm good, you?" I replied.

"I'm great." He replied.

"Can you do me a favor and watch Kyle while I change?" I asked. Rudy nodded and turned to face Kyle.

"How ya doin little man?" He asked, holding out his hand for a high five.

* * *

**RUDY'S P.O.V**

"You want to learn some new moves? I asked Kyle. He nodded his head in a very enthusiastic way. I showed him a few simple moves that he pulled off with ease.

"I can already tell your going to be just like your mom and dad." I whispered more so to myself than to him.

"Daddy!" Kyle yelled.

"I'll go get him." I told Kyle as I walked over to the locker room entrance. "Jack, Kyle wants you." I yelled through the open door.

"Tell him to come in here." Jack yelled back.

"Okay." I turned around but Kyle wasn't there.

"Kyle!" I yelled, running around the dojo. Jack is going to kill me if Kyle's gone.

"Jack is Kyle in there?" I yelled into the locker room.

"No!" You could now here the panic in his voice. "He's not out here with you?" Jack asked running out of the locker room. "I asked you to watch him Rudy!" Jack yelled as the two of us ran circles around the dojo.

"I did, I turned my back for a second to talk to you and when I turned back around he was gone!" I yelled back.

"Kim is going to kill me." Jack stated.

"Alright we just need to calm down." I said.

"Calm down, Rudy we lost Kyle how the hell am I supposed to calm down!" Jack yelled.

"We need to split up and search the mall. You take that half," I stated pointing towards Phil's "and I'll take this half." I finished, pointing in the direction of circus burger.

"Okay." Jack said before running out of the dojo. "How far could a toddler go?" I could tell he was only trying to reassure himself so I didn't respond.

"Kyle!" I yelled, taking off as well.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short and the point of views jump around a lot but I'm trying a new writing technique, what do you guys think? Did you like it better before or now? Again I'm sorry that I once again did not live up to my promise. **

**Camela1998- Thanks! Honestly you have no idea how much your comments mean to me.**

**EVanvicky- Haha, thanks. I'm sorry it mad you sad.**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks! There's always something fishy going on.**

**Maddyliza1234- I find it kind of funny that you asked that because I thought more people would point out the fact that I put husband instead of fiance but you were the only one. I did put husband for a reason and I did know that they are not married yet. I only added that so I could keep my ideas flowing.**

**starship13- Thanks :)**


	9. Things Aren't Looking Up

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"YOU LOST HIM!" I yelled into my phone as I yanked my shoes on.

"No, technically he ran away." Rudy yelled into the phone from a couple of getting away.

"This is NOT the time to joke around Rudy. You lost my child." I yelled.

"Kim, it's going to be okay, I promise. We have pretty much all of Seaford looking for him." He may seem very laid back but I know he's faking it for my sake

"Whatever. I'll be there in a minute." I quickly hung up and ran out the door. Just as I was about to pull out of the driveway a car pulled up behind me. I immediately recognized the face behind the wheel as he stepped out of the car. I was quick to follow as soon as I saw him pull Kyle out of the back seat. "You asshole!" I yelled as I ran over and grabbed Kyle from him. "I can't believe you would stoop this low."

"I can't believe you would teach my son to can that son-of-a-bitch your dating his father!" He yelled back.

"First of all, you are not his father. I gave you a chance after you told me you wanted nothing to do with him and you ran off again. Jack is more of a father to him than you'll ever be. Second of all, Jack and I are engaged, not dating." I stated. "Now get the hell off of my lawn!" With that I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. Suddenly Milton walked out of the front door.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Milton, could you please take Kyle inside and call Jack. Let him know that Damion had Kyle." I replied. Milton took Kyle from me and slowly walked back to the house, all the while Damion never let go of my arm.

"Kim can we please talk for a minute?" He pleaded. I shook my head.

"No, I've already given you multiple chances." I replied.

"Please Kim. I just want one more chance." He begged.

"Why?" I spit back. "You weren't desperate for another chance when you left Kyle and I." I yelled.

"I know, and that was the stupidest thing I've ever done." He stated. "If I could go back the one thing I would change is when I got you pregnant. That wasn't fair to either of us."

"You asshole. I don't regret having Kyle. My only wish is that I had him with Jack and not you but I don't love him any less than I would if I did have him with Jack!"

"Come on Kim, we both know that we didn't need any children at our age." I was a second away from responding when Jack walked up behind him.

"I suggest you think long and hard about everything you plan on saying from this point forward." Jack stated sternly as he took his place beside me.

"This conversation is between me and Kim so how about you step off." Damion fired back.

"Anything that has to do with Kim, has to do with me also." Jack stated. I smiled at that.

"No this," Damion gestured between the two of us. "is between Kim and I and we don't need you to step in." Damion stated.

"Damion, I'm warning you right now, if you don't fucking leave my property now I will beat the shit out of you!" Jack yelled.

"Do it." Damion fired back.

"Damion you should probably just leave." I whispered, trying to ease the tension between the two of them.

"Yeah, maybe you should leave." Jack stated, adding fuel to the fire.

"That's it!" Damion yelled before throwing a fist toward Jack's face.

"I'm done!" I yelled. "I'm calling th police!" I pulled out my phone and dialed the number just before Jack swung back. I quickly explained the situation to the operator and when I hung up I started trying to seperate Jack and Damion.

"Jack stop!" I yelled, attempting to pull him back as he jumped on top of Damion, giving him another hard blow to the face. I new I had to break this up before it got out of hand but I didn't know how to. Jack is a 3rd degree black belt in karate and Damion has been boxing all of his life. I can't just step in between the two of them. Just when I thought the fight couldn't get any worse everything stopped. Jack stood up but Damion remained on the ground. I could her the sirens growing in the distance but I was to focused on the scene in front of me to judge how far away they were.

"Oh my God Kim, I-I didn't mean to take it this far, he-he just made me so angry." Jack mumbled a he sat down down beside Damion. I followed closely behind him. I placed my fingers on Damion's neck, checking for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. The sirens grew louder and suddenly my mind changed gears.

"Jack you have to leave!" I yelled.

"Kim I can't run." Jack stated simply.

"Please Jack, I can't loose you." Tears fell down my face but I didn't care to wipe them away. "Please Jack! I need you. Kyle needs you. I don't know what I'll do without you. Please just leave."

"Kim, if they find me, and they figure out that I ran then I'm going to be in even more trouble than I would if I had just told the truth." Jack whispered, pulling me into his chest. "I promise whatever happens, you won't loose me."

"Could you at least go inside and talk to Kyle? I'll explain what happened and if they ask for you I'll come get you." I offered. "I just want Kyle to understand what's going on. I haven't had the chance to say anything to him since Damion brought him back." Jack nodded and gave me a quick kiss as he ran into the house. The front door closed mere seconds before patrol cars began to fill the streets. Luckily there was an ambulance right behind them for Damion.

A soon as Damion's unconscious body was loaded into the ambulance the police stared asking me questions. I explained everything in detail starting from the moment Jack called to tell me that Kyle was missing.

"Is the other guy still here?" The officer asked when I was done explaining what happened.

"Is he going to be arrested?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I want to hear what he has to say before I make any final decisions." He stated.

"Based on what you've heard so far will he be arrested?" I asked. If this officer thought I was going to go and get Jack without an answer to my question then he was crazy.

"Not unless the guy in the ambulance decides he wants to press charges." He replied. Wrong answer.

"But Jack didn't do anything!" I yelled. "Damion hit him first. Jack was just defending himself on his property!"

"I'm sorry, that's just how the system works. If he presses charges there's nothing I can do about it." The officer stated.

"Well are you guys at least going to arrest Damion for kidnapping my son!" I was starting to get beyond frustrated with him.

"I guess we could look into that more. Is Jack the boys father?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Jack's been taking care of him with me ever since I got him back." I replied.

"What do you mean by got him back?"

"Child protective services took him when I was arrested." I replied.

"What we're you arrested for?"

"Isn't this supposed to be about pressing charges on Damion and not my criminal record." I spat out.

"It may not seem important but I need to build a background to help me understand the situation. If your not willing to cooperate then I won't bother trying to solve your problem." At this point he was starting to get frustrated by me.

"I was arrested for driving without a license, public endangerment, and child endangerment." I replied.

"And you were how old when you had your son?" I really didn't understand how this would help him but I was probably about two seconds away from being arrested myself so I cooperated.

"Fifteen." I replied.

"And Jack was how old?" He asked. I fumbled for a second.

"Well technically he isn't Jack's. I had Kyle with Damion." I whispered.

"Is Jack on the birth certificate?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Is Damion?" I simply nodded my head. "If Damion is on the birth certificate then I can't really arrest him for kidnapping unless you had a restraining order before the incident occurred." The officer stated. "Now may I please speak to the other guy involved in the fight?" I shook my head.

This asshole has done nothing to help me, why should I help him.

"If you don't go get him, I'm going to get him myself." He stated.

"Show me the warrant!" I yelled, knowing they aren't legally allowed to search my house without presenting a valid warrant.

"Thats it!" He yelled back. "Your under arrest, turn around and put your hands behind your back!"

"What am I being arrested for?" I shot back.

"Tampering with a police investigation." He replied shortly as he grabbed my arm. "This is your last chance. You can either go get him or you can take the fall." I was about to blurt out that I'll take the fall when I heard Jack's voice behind me.

"I'm right here." He stated. "Now let go of her." To my surprise the officer listened to Jack and released my arm. Jack began talking to the officer who went back and fourth between his car and the ambulance once he was don't talking to Jack. After about ten minutes he came back over to Jack I.

"Please put your hands behind your back. Your under arrest." The officer stated calmly. Jack was also very calm. I on the other hand flipped out.

"You asshole, you lied to me!" I yelled. I lunged forward and grabbed onto Jack as the officer secured the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Kim." Jack whispered, trying to grab my attention. I clutched onto him tighter as tears began to fall down my cheeks. "Babe, please calm down. It's going be fine." He kissed my forehead and the officer began trying to pull me away but there is no way I am letting go of Jack. "Could we please talk for a minute or two officer. I just want to calm her down." Jack whispered.

"I guess." He replied before walking away to talk to the other officers.

"Kim, babe, please look at me." Jack whispered. I reluctantly pulled away from him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. I nodded and wiped my cheeks with the palm of my hand.

"I guess." I replied.

"Kim, you and I both know that they can't keep me in there forever and the second I get out you'll be the first person I see." He stated with a smile. "If I'm not worried then you shouldn't be either." He gave me short sweet kiss. "Can I talk to Kyle before they hall me off?" Again I just nodded. As I ran inside to get Kyle I heard the the officer explain to Jack what he was being arrested for.

"Kyle, daddy wants to talk to you." I told him as I picked him up.

"Okay!" He happily leaped into my arms and I carried him over to Jack. As they talked I approached the officer about Jack's charges and got an estimate of how long he could be facing.

**KYLE'S P.O.V**

"I need you to do me a favor little man." I nodded my head slowly. "While I'm gone I want you to look out for mommy." I nodded again. "Promise me that you and mommy are going to call me?" I nodded again.

"I promise."

**JACK'S P.O.V**

I knelt down beside Kyle and he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. I wish I could hug him back but my hands are cuffed behind my back.

"Alright Brewer, times up." I sighed and stood to my feet. They dragged me over to the car and stuffed me in the back seat.

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"Mommy, where's daddy going?" Kyle asked as the police cruiser pulled away from the curb.

"Nowhere buddy. He'll be back soon. I promise." I whispered my reply before carrying Kyle inside.

* * *

**It's been forever since I've updated but I've been really really busy lately. I have track practice after school until eight and then I have to do homework so you can see just about how much time I get to write now. I hope to add a new chapter to my oneshots soon. I have one written I just need to proof read it. I also hope to update this story this weekend. **

**KarateGirl77- Thanks!**

**Guest- Thanks! I'll defiantly add more kick in later chapters I've been trying to include the rest of the gang.**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks!**

**Camela1998- Thanks!**

**starships13- Thanks!**

**MaddyLiza123- Thanks! I like to keep things interesting. That was a pretty good guess. ;)**


	10. Court Date

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"I'm gonna get his birth certificate switched and file for full custody." I told Jack as we started at each other through the thick clear window, that separates us. "That is if you want to be on his birth certificate." I whispered the last part, afraid of what his answer might be.

"Why wouldn't I want to be on his birth certificate?" His reply was quick.

"I don't know, maybe you didn't want to be responsible for my kid." I stated.

"Our son." He gave me a stern look that told me not to push. I complied and switched topics.

"So when is your court date?" I asked.

"Wednesday." He replied. which means in three days he'll be back home. Not necessarily but I have no doubt that we could win this court case with a good lawyer. After Jack was found guilty in the prison court we decided to take our issue to the state court and lucky enough for us they accepted our case. I decided our best option would be to hire Milton's mom who is a lawyer because she knows enough about us and strongly supports the both of us.

"Great." For the first time since I got here I gave an actual smile.

"Times almost up Brewer." The guard watching us yelled.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to leave soon." Jack's smile fell.

"Alright well, I'm going to start working on getting full custody and getting his birth certificate switched and maybe if we can finally catch a break you can legally be Kyle's father." I smiled slightly, thinking of a world where everything worked out great. Unfortunately for Jack and I, life has dealt us some pretty crappy cards and I doubt this how process will go off without a hitch.

"Sounds like a plan." He gave a small smile too that made me wonder if he was thinking the same thing. "I'll call you tomorrow. Kim could you also do me one huge favor?" I nodded. "Could you explain what's going on to Kyle. I don't want you to leave him in the dark. He needs to know that I wouldn't just leave him for no reason." I couldn't find the right words to say so instead I said on finally goodbye and left.

The second I walked through the front door of our house, Kyle ran into the room.

"Is daddy here?! Is daddy here?!" He chanted over and over. I slowly shook my head.

"Come here buddy. I want to talk to you for a second." I whispered as I dragged him into the living room. I took a seat on the couch and lifted Kyle into my lap. "I know that this might not make a lot of sense to you right now but its going to be a while before daddy comes back." I whispered.

"Did you and daddy fight?" He asked confused.

"No, me and daddy would never fight, we love each other too much." I replied. "It's just that daddy got into some trouble and now he's being punished." I replied.

"I'm confused." He butchered the word confused, making me softly chuckle.

"He did something he was supposed to and now he has to sit down and listen to other peoples rules." I tried to explain it in a way that he would understand. His head slowly bobbed up and down.

"So its like when you put me in timeout for jumping on the bed." That one really got me laughing but I nodded none the less.

"Yes, that's a great way of putting it little man." He gave me a large, cheeky smile.

"When does he get out of timeout?" Kyle asked.

"I don't get to decide that but trust me buddy, when I know, I'll tell you."

* * *

That conversation with Kyle was actually very refreshing and it felt good to have a full on talk with him. I haven't been there for him to talk to as much as I should have. As a kid who grew up not knowing much about situations that involved me, I know how important it is to be informed and I feel like a terrible person for not informing Kyle about everything.

Shortly after we were done talking Kyle decided that it was his naptime and willingly climbed into his racecar bed. I love that my kid doesn't mind sleeping.

I decided that I was deserving of a little social media time so I pulled out my laptop and saw that I had one new email. It was from my mom.

It had been a while since I saw my mom and asked her to consider moving to Seaford. This email that she sent me contained her answer. At first I was too nervous to open it but at some point I realized that this is my mom were talking about. I've got nothing to worry about. It's not just some random stranger. I clicked on her name. The email opened and in small black letters read one word.

* * *

Today is Jacks first court hearing and I'm so anxious I can barely sit down. The drive to the courthouse was the absolute worst. I decided that I was going to leave Kyle with Mariah and her son until Saturday so that Kyle didn't have to stay in the hotel and so that I didn't have to drive for four hours every day.

Milton's mom (Jack's lawyer) thought that it would be best if both Jack and I took the stand and we went over the proper way to answer any possible questions they might ask us. She also showed us her universal signal for, 'don't answer that question'. By the time it was my turn to take the stand I was shaking so fiercely that I was almost unable to hold up my own wait.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" I nodded my head, at first unable to get any words out.

"Yes." I finally managed to squeak out.

"Ms. Crawford did you know Damion Johnson on a personal level?" The prosecutor asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Johnson had an intimate relationship?" I looked over to Milton's mom, searching for the all clear sign but it wasn't there.

"Objection!" She stood, pushing her chair back in the process. "That question has nothing to do with my clients case. The defendant is only trying to make my client angry!" She added.

"Withdrawn." The prosecutor stated.

"Could you please explain the events leading up to the fight between my client Mr. Johnson and Mr. Brewer."

"Damion kidnapped my son while Kyle and Jack were at the dojo they train at." That was all I got out before he cut me off.

"I was under the impression that Damion is your son, Kyle's, real father." He stated. " Is that true?"

"Yes." I nodded. "but..." again he cut me off.

"One can not be guilty for kidnapping there own child unless there is a restraining order against them." he stated.

"Objection!" Milton's mom jumped in. "We are not arguing that your client is guilty of kidnapping. We are arguing that my client is not guilty of assault." She stated in a very calm, very soothing voice, giving me confidence.

"Withdrawn." The prosecutor stated. "Please continue."

"A few minutes after Damion took Kyle he showed up at my house with Kyle. He began grabbing my and telling me that he wanted me back. Jack and I have been together for a while now and he considers himself Kyle's father just as much as Kyle considers Jack his father so naturally he'd be pretty upset if someone took his son. Jack pulled up a few minutes after Damion and told him to leave but he wouldn't. Damion took the first swing and Jack fought back." I stated.

"So your telling me that decided to initiate an unprovoked fight?" He asked. I shook my head.

"There was a bit of an argument before Damion swung at him. To put it simply, Damion wanted me and Jack had me. He started saying things he knew would make Jack angry but Jack never hit him. Jack kept telling him to leave our yard but he wouldn't. That's right about when Damion first hit him."

" Ms. Crawford you do understand the charges correct?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well the officer that filled out the report marked it as assault with a deadly weapon. Was there a weapon involved?" I shook my head.

"No. Jack is a black belt in three forms of martial arts. Legally he his considered a deadly weapon." I replied.

"I see. No further questions." And suddenly it was all over. I looked over to see that Milton' s mom had a large smile on her face. They released everyone from the courtroom and allowed a few minutes for us to talk with Jack. I walked over to Milton's mom and Jack and they both immediately pulled me into a hug.

"That was perfect. You answered every question correctly and I highly doubt they were able to dig any of that information out and turn it on us. Beautiful job Kim." She stated.

"You did amazing babe." Jack said, pulling me into yet another hug.

"All that's left is your side of the story." I smiled.

The rest of my week was spent watching Jack defend himself on the stand and then finally on Sunday the moment came.

"We the court found Jack Brewer... not guilty of assault with a deadly weapon."

* * *

**I was going to leave it at Jack Brewer but I decided that you guys have suffered though enough cliff hangers so here it is. Jack is found not guilty. Let me know what you think. Also my track season ends on Sturday and I'm not doing any more sports for my school so I am free to write whenever I want so I'll hopefully be able to get back in my flow. This story is coming to an end but I've got some great plot ideas for another Kickin it stories and I'll have you guys vote on them when this one is over.**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks!**

**Camela1998- Haha, it's a never ending cycle. Thanks!**

**Kickfeaver-Thanks! The custody battle is soon to come.**

**starships13- Thanks!**

**MaddyLiza1234- Haha, my stories usually tend to follow a pattern but don't I plan on mixing things up a little bit in later chapters. **

**ELOVATE- Ha, you and everyone else.**

**TaylorTTM44- Thanks! That means more than you could ever know to me. **


	11. Reuniting

KIM'S P.O.V

Not guilty of assault." I immediately leapt out of my chair as tears of joy fell from my eyes. Slipping past the barrier between Jack and I jumped at him. Latching my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist while the officer took the handcuffs off of him. As soon as his hands were free they found my waist. I let my head fall onto his shoulder as I began to cry. Jack had been arrested once before and it sucked but we managed so I don't know why I was quiet this emotional but Jack didn't seem to care.

The ride home seemed to have taken forever but there was no mistaking how happy Kyle was to see his dad again. The minute Mariah opened the door Kyle flew out and was clinging tightly to Jack.

"I missed you daddy." He cried into Jack's shoulder.

"I missed you too little man." He replied. "I promise that I won't let that happen again buddy." He whispered more to himself than Kyle.

"Thank you so much for watching Kyle, Mariah." I said as we walked to the car. "We've got to start hanging out more. I know we haven't really had time to since you had your little munchkin but I miss the old days." I stated.

"I agree. I'll call you later and we'll figure something out." She replied.

"Alright, see you later." I put Kyle in his car seat and buckled him in before hopping into the passenger seat. The drive to our house was great. Kyle was asking Jack a bunch of questions and talking about what he did at Mariah's house while we were gone. Everything was perfect until we pulled onto our street. That's about when my heart stopped beating. In our driveway was my dad's old red Harley Davidson motorcycle that he kept in the garage.

Seeing the motorcycle really hit me but what got me more was seeing my dad's old girlfriend standing by it. The mere thought of her makes me sick, let alone the sight of her.

"What do you want?" I spat as I stepped out of the car.

"We just started cleaning out your house and we came across your fathers old motorcycle. I figured you might want to keep." She was right about that but she had no right to go through my fathers belongings.

"You don't get to clean out the house. You only used my father for his money!" I yelled.

"Why would you assume that?" She asked. "I loved your father."

"Then why weren't you at his funeral. You took the insurance money that you got from his death and you ran. You knew he was sick the whole time you were with him and you persuaded him not to tell me because you wanted to keep me out of the house so when he did fall I wouldn't be there to help." I stated.

"No I didn't. I wanted your dad to tell you about his cancer the whole time. And I sure as hell didn't sit back and watch him die!" She yelled back.

"Really, because the hospital report said that you refused to let him get the chemotherapy that he wanted. It could have saved his life but you turned it down. My father could be standing with me right now but you told the hospital no. Not him, you. You killed my father!" I shouted. "Don't bother denying it. I know you wanted to get back at him anyways. You and your heartbroken sister had a vendetta."

"What does my sister have to do with this?"

"Cut the crap I know she went out with my dad and I know my dad dumped her for my mom. I'm a lot smatter than you might think." I stated. "Now take your insurance money and get out of my life. If I find out that you touched one more thing in my house and I'll go right to the authority. My dad left the house and everything in it to me. You would know that if you went to the will reading." I stated.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll leave you and your dope head fiancé alone." She stated as she walked down the street.

"Don't eve start that crap!" I yelled as she walked away. "Jack could you please but my dads bike in the garage?" I whispered as I helped Kyle get out of his car seat.

"Yeah." He replied as he walked over to my dad's bike. He turned the key that had been left in the ignition and the bike came to life. It sounded like it was in desperate need of a tune up and it was extremely rusty. I could tell by the smile on Jack's face that he had plans to fix it up and that in turn made me smile.

* * *

Once again I find myself rereading the email that my mom sent me. I don't know if I should be happy or terrified. Its funny how one word can really change your life. That one word that she sent didn't need anything to go with it. It was a plain and simple yes. Yes, she'll move to Seaford. Yes, she would like to be around her family again. That one word means so much more than just yes.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he walked into our bedroom.

"Nothing, I'm just rereading this email from my mom for the hundredth time" I replied, handing him my laptop.

"That's good news!" Jack exclaimed as he looked at the screen.

"Well I suppose." I stated.

"Seriously, what's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted." He stated.

"Well, it's just that... I don't know, I guess what I really wanted was reassurance that she did care. I didn't expect her to say yes." I replied.

"So you don't want your mom to move here?"

"That's not exactly what I'm trying to say. I don't want her to move in with us." I stated.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I don't really know much about her. All I know about her is what I learned from my dad and clearly he wasn't the most honest person when it came to my mom." I said.

"Well, I'm fine with whatever you choose. I just want you to be happy and if that means letting your mom move in then I'm fine with that. If it means buying her a house down the street, I'm fine with that too." Jack stated before walking out of the room.

With Jacks words in mind I typed up a quick email to my mom and hit send.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS. I WAS GOING TO UPDATE 3 WEEKS AGO BUT MY AUNT NEED ME TO WATCH MY COUSINS FOR 2 WEEKS STRAIGHT. THEN I WAS GOING TO UPDATE LAST WEEK AND SOME STUFF CAME UP AND TOOK ALL MY TIME. SO ANYWAY, IM THINKING 1 OF 2 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS ONE IS OVER. I ALREADY HAVE A FEW PLOTS READY FOR A NEW STORY SO I'LL POST THOSE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER AND LET YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHAT YOU WANT TO READ. **

**KarateGirl77- Thanks!**

**Camela1998- Thanks!**

**Guest- Sorry**

**Sam- haha, thanks. I suck at finding time to update right now.**

**starships13- Thanks!**

**Maddyliza1234- Thanks. That means a lot.**

**ElOVATE- Thanks!**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks! I guess you'll just have to wait and see. **


	12. Gradaution

**KIM'S P.O.V **

With Jacks words in mind I typed up a quick email to my mom and hit send.

* * *

_Dear mom,_

_I know you said you are looking forward to moving in with us but after talking to Jack I decided that it would probably be easier for us if you didn't. Jack and I have been through a lot the past few years and I feel that it would be better if we push through our past on our own. I really believe that what we need right now is some time alone with Kyle. No please don't take this the wrong way, we would still love for you to move to Seaford. Jack offered to buy you your own house not to far from ours if you are still willing to come to Seaford. _

_ Love,_

_ Kim_

* * *

My mom ultimately bought a house a few blocks over from us by herself and visits us at least twice a week. As for Jack and I...

* * *

_"The bored has decided to grant Jackson and Kimberly Brewer full custody of Kyle Brewer." _

* * *

"Your dad and I had our wedding shortly after my mom moved to Seaford. We filed for custody of you a few months after the wedding and were granted full custody almost immediately. Damion on the other hand was arrested again for starting a fight in the court room after we won the custody battle.

With our lives back on track, your dad and I were able to work through our pasts and sort things out. We cleaned up grandpas belongings and your dad fixed up grandpas bike.

While it might be true that we didn't have perfect upbringings I wouldn't change a thing. Everything we went through in the past made us who we are today and I couldn't be happier." I stated.

"Wow! I never really thought about what you and dad went through growing up." Kyle stated.

"Yeah, we had a very unconventional life but I'm glad it happened the way it did." Jack added with a smile.

"It feels like just the other day I was the new girl at Seaford high. Now my baby boy is graduating from Seaford high." I stated.

"Mooom." Kyle groaned.

"You'll survive." I said with a chuckle. "So when is this girlfriend of yours going to get here?" I asked.

"She should be here any second." He stated just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"It never really felt like it was that much but now that I look back, all of that stuff did happen didn't it." Jack said.

"Yeah it did. It seems like a whole lot when you really think about it." Kyle walked back into the kitchen with his girlfriend by his side and her parents behind him. I immediately recognized both faces.

"Mom, dad, this is Lindsey." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Lindsey." I shook her hand.

"You too Mrs. Brewer." Lindsey replied.

"Please, call me Kim. This is my husband Jack." I pointed at Jack.

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Um, these are my parents, Donna and Randy." Lindsey stated.

"Yeah, we went to high school together." Jack stated. "Good to see the both of you again..." He trailed off.

Shortly after all the introductions we drove to the school for the graduation ceremony and then back to our house for Kyle's surprise graduation party.

"You know, looking back its hard to believe everything that's happened in the past." Grace stated. "It feels like just the other day you were getting your two year old son back and now that two year old is going off to college."

"I know, its upsetting but at least I've got Jade for the next few years." I replied.

"I can't believe she's thirteen." Jerry joined in on the conversation. Since the day Jade was born Jerry has treated her like his own daughter.

"I know right! Jack's stressing over boys already." I said with a chuckle.

"I have every right to stress. She's my only daughter, I'm not just going to stand by and let some dumb boy hurt her." Jack added from behind me.

"I think I can handle dating dad. You can trust me." Jade jumped in.

"It's not you that I don't trust, it's the boys." Jack stated.

"Oh and what do you know about boys." Jade joked.

"Lets not forget that I was one." Jack replied.

"Don't listen to him, your dad was not the average guy." Grace intervened.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Your dad has always had a soft side for girls. He was your average 'bad boy' until he met your mom but even before that he always treated every girl with respect which isn't very common among guys."

"My dad was a bad boy? I mean I know he rides motorcycles but that doesn't make you a bad boy." Jade stated.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it." I stated.

"Tell me!" Jade said with a huge grin.

"Sorry kiddo, you have to wait until you graduate from high school, that's how this works." I replied.

"Wait, is that what you guys were talking to Kyle about then?" She asked. I simply nodded my head.

"KYLE!" Jade yelled as she started looking around for him.

"He already knows that he can't tell you." Jack said.

"Kyle loves me. All it takes are the puppy dog eyes and he'll break." she stated as she walked over to Kyle.

When Kyle found out that he was going to have a sister he flipped out. Jack and I were really worried about telling him but as soon as the words left our mouths Kyle's face lit up. He started rambling on about how he was going to play with her and make sure nobody huts her and so far he's lived up to that. Kyle has always had a very soft spot for Jade and is pretty much willing to help Jade with anything and she knows it.

Jade on the other hand would do anything to make Kyle happy and while she knows Kyle would do anything to help her she doesn't abuse that. Jade and Kyle have always been really close and because of that I don't know if Jade is going to be able to handle Kyle going off to college.

"Please Kyle." I heard Jade say.

"Mom and dad will tell you when you graduate." Kyle replied.

"I don't want to wait until I graduate." Jade whined.

"I'm sorry Jade, I was sworn to secrecy." Kyle stated.

"Fine." Jade gave up. "So when are you moving out again?" She asked.

"Next Wednesday." Kyle replied.

"Oh." Jade looked down.

"Hey, we're going to hang out and do something fun everyday until then." Kyle stated. "Okay?"

"Okay." Jade nodded before walking away.

* * *

_**Okay, so we've only got one more chapter left. It's going to be a short, final parting chapter with a fair amount of emotion. In case you didn't understand this chapter, It's a few years later now and basically the whole story was Jack and Kim explaining their lives to and older Kyle. This chapter is kind of like the present and all of the previous chapters were a reflection on life. So, what do you guys think.**_

**Camela1998~ Thank you!**

**Jade~ I'm glad you like it :)**

**ELOVATE~ I'm so glad I had the chance to write to I really missed it and I'm glad you enjoy the story so much.**

**Kickfeaver~ Thanks!**

**Maddyliza1234~ Haha, it wouldn't be a true Kickin It story without a bit of drama. I loved you idea but I couldn't figure to a way to fit it with the story line.**


	13. I Wouldn't Trade It

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"I can't believe your moving out." I said as I hugged Kyle on last time. "It feels like just yesterday I got you back."

"What are you talking about mom?" Jade asked and I mentally kicked myself for slipping up.

Jade still has yet to hear our life's story and I'm not sure she'll be able to handle it. Kyle lived through most of it with us so it was just a matter of time before he started asking questions. Jade on the other hand joined in when it was all over. She sees the world in a different light. Everything is positive and I don't want her to know that there's a world of negatives.

"Nothing honey, don't worry about it." I replied.

"Mom your gonna have to tell me sometime, why does it matter when?" Jade asked.

"Because honey, you have such a positive view on the world right now. I want it to stay that way for a while." I replied.

"What do you mean mom? Did you and dad have a bad life?"

"No honey we both just had a lot of obstacles." I replied. "We'll tell you the whole story when we think your ready for it." I added. That seemed to be good enough for Jade as she dropped the subject and turned to Kyle.

"Your gonna visit me as much as possible right?" Jade asked.

"Of coarse." Kyle replied. "I'm coming to see you every chance I get, even if it's just for a day."

"Why'd you have to pick a college on the other side of the country?" Jade complained. Kyle simply laughed and shook his head.

"Its not really on the other side of the country, I'm only going to Colorado but I promise you'll see me at least once a month." He pulled Jade into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Now you have to promise me that if any guy hurts you you'll call me."

Jade laughed but nodded none the less.

The next hour went by in a blur. Jade had trouble watching her brother leave but she eventually calmed down.

**JACK'S P.O.V**

I still can't believe that Kyle is out on his own now. I know we were never blood related and that the guy he shares half of his DNA with is really Damion but I love Kyle like he's my own. I've known him since he was three and at this point it's strange not having him around.

"So Jade, your mom and I were talking and we think that while you can't hear the story just yet, we thought that it would be a good idea to show you where we both grew up. If you want us to that is." I said as I walked into Jade's room.

"I thought you guys grew up here in Seaford." Jade said.

"We did but I lived in a rougher part of Seaford and your mom and I didn't go to a private school like you and Kyle. We went to Seaford High. The school was shut down a couple years ago but you can still get in if you know your way around the building. So do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sneaking into an abandoned building! Of coarse I want to go!" Jade replied.

"You are definitely your father's child." Kim jumped in from behind me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" I joked.

"Nothing." Kim replied as she walked away. "Are we going or not?" She yelled up the stairs once she reached the bottom.

"We should probably get downstairs." Jade stated.

"Yeah your probably right." I said as I walked out of the room.

The three of us piled into the car and made our way to the apartment building I used to live in with my aunt and uncle before they both passed away. We obviously couldn't show Jade the room that I used to live in but the run down exterior was enough to convince her that she didn't want to see the interior.

After visiting the apartment we drove over to Kim's old house and the new owners were kind enough to let us walk around for a little while. Kim pointed her old bedroom, her dad's bedroom, and her dad's office.

Once we were done touring Kim's old house we went to the highchool. It was easy to get inside as the back door by the football field was never able to lock so the door was left unlocked.

"Wow, this is really different from the school I go to." Jade stated after we'd gotten about halfway through the building.

"Yeah..." Kim trailed off.

"Is it just me or do you guys hear footsteps too?"

"I thought I heard footsteps too but I also thought that it could just be my mind paying games with me." Jade replied.

"Should we check it out?" I asked. Jade replied with an immediate yes but Kim said no.

"Come on mom, it's probably just someone else who wanted to visit their old highchool." Jade stated.

"Which is exactly why we don't need to check out." Kim said.

"Just admit it babe, your scared." I said.

"No, babe, I'm not." She replied sternly.

"Whatever you say." I said with a slight chuckle. "Jade and I are going to check it out, feel free to stay here by yourself."

"I'm not saying down here by myself." Kim stated.

"I know." I said with a smirk.

"Your a jerk, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." We began walking toward the sound of the other footsteps. As we rounded that corner I caught sight of dark brown hair.

"It couldn't be..." Kim trailed off.

"Donna!" I yelled down the hall. The brunet turned her hair and the guy standing next to her turned around too. "I think it is Kim." I whispered just loud enough for the three of us to hear.

"Is that...Brett?" Kim whispered.

"I think so." We started walking towards the two and they started walking towards us.

"Kim, Jack, you two are still together!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna, Brett when did you guys get together?" Kim mocked.

"Oh shortly after we got out of highchool." Donna replied. "It's great to see the king and queen of highchool again."

"My mom and dad ruled the school?!" Jade jumped in.

"So this must be the princess. Are you ready to take the thrown little one?" Donna smiled at Jade.

"I'm Jade and as much as I'd like to be a princess, the closet I'll get to royalty is watching princess diaries." Jade stated.

"She's spuncky, I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Brett jumped in.

"She sure is, got the best of her mom." I added.

"So Jack, I know I didn't exactly make your life easy but I was hoping you know, now that we're all older, we can forget the past and move forward as friends." Donna stated.

"Yeah, for sure, you forgive and you forget. That's what life's all about. These last few years have been a fucking whirlwind for me but I wouldn't trade them for the world." Jack stated with a smile. He pulled Jade and I into a hug, waved at Donna and Brett and lead us out of the building.

* * *

**So, that's it, this is the end of the series. I really appreciate all of the support I received throughout the time and I know that this chapter was really late but I've been extremely busy lately with school starting and everything. I also really appreciate the comments, favorites and follows. **

**Maddyliza1234- Thank you soo much for your continues support. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks! I've always wanted to end a story like that but I never knew how. **

**starships13- Thanks!**

**TaylorTTM44- I'm sorry but it's gotta end at some point. I'm glad you liked it though!**

**Jade- Thanks! And the fact that I used your name hadn't even occured to me untill I read your comment but I'm gonna pretend I did that on purpose**

**Guest- WOW! Thanks won't cut it here. You have no idea how much your review meant to me. That's the reason I'm that you enjoy my story that much and hopefully you'll take just as much interest in my stories soon to follow. Thank you so much for taking a chance with this one. **

**Camela1998- Lol, yeah we did know it would end at some point but thank you for all of your reviews and your support.**

**I'M POSTING ANOTHER 'CHAPTER WITH PLOT IDEAS THAT YOU GUYS CAN VOTE ON SO PLEASE DON'T DISREGARD THAT ONE. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR GUYS' HELP IN DECIDING MY NEXT STORY PLOT. **


	14. Plot Voting

**I plan to start a new story soon but I would like to let you guys choose what I do first. Below are a few general ideas I have for my next story. Comment the number before the idea to vote for that idea. You can vote for more then one idea but I would like to keep it at a 3 vote minimum. **

**1- Jack is a superstar who falls in love with a fan, a groupie if you will. This particular fan is not like the rest though. She may follow him around the country but she's mellow. She doesn't try to get in his face every chance she has, she's simply there for the music not the guy singing it. **

**2- If only her dad would allow her date. She wouldn't have to lie to the only family she has. She just wants her relationship to be public, maybe then other girls will stop trying to flirt with him, maybe then they'll actually be able to have a relationship. Maybe then she'll actuall be able to be happy. **

**3- Its been two years since Kim went missing and ever since that day Jack has spent all of his free time looking for her. Just as he's about to give up the relentless search for his girlfriend he strikes up new information that just might lead him right to her but is she the same Kim that went missing?**

**4- Kim's faced with a great decision. Should she stay with the guy her parents want her to date, the guy that makes her happy, the guy that treats her well, the guy that she's supposed to date or should she venture on the wild side. Should she date the guy her parents hate, the guy that makes her heart race, the guy that shows her what it's really like to live, the guy she wants to date? It's simple really, should she make her parents happy of make herself happy? -yes I know it's cliche but I have my own spin on it **

**5- Jack has cancer but he doesn't want to tell anyone. He doesn't know how long he's got or what he has to do to get rid of the cancer all he knows is that he's not afraid. Being afraid would be admitting that he's weak but Jack Brewer is not weak, especially not when the girl he shares a room with for the time being can hear every thing he says and can read him like an open book. Kim was able to learn more about Jack in two days then anyone had in two years. Now call him crazy but for some reason Jack was attracted to this blonde beauty that was able to break his shell in less then a week. **

**6- While on vacation in Seaford, California, Kim meets a tough, caring brunette that she just can't help but fall for. What was supposed to solely be karate lessons for a few weeks turned into much more but on top of the fact that Kim's leaving soon, her parents would never approve of her relationship with her karate teacher. **


	15. New Stories are up

Just a quick update for those of you who don't follow me as a writer. I decided to take on the task of writing both plots 6 and 1 and I have officially posted the first chapter for both of those stories. Make sure you guys check out, Vacation and Superficial. Let me know what you guys think of them and what you would like to see happen later on in the plot.


End file.
